Wolf in sheep's clothing
by RikaEllen
Summary: DETERMINACJA.


24\. 09. XXXX r.

Nienawidzę ludzkości.

Ale nie jest to zwykła niechęć spowodowana toksycznym wpływem społeczeństwa, w którym przyszło mi się wychowywać. To najprawdziwsza pogarda i wstręt do każdego człowieka, dzika, oszalała żądza wbicia noża w gardło każdemu, kto się pojawi na mojej drodze, połamania palców i wydłubania oczu, wywleczenia wnętrzności na powierzchnię, by na końcu móc w pełni podziwiać swe pokryte karminem krwi dzieło.

Tak. Wtedy byłabym ukontentowana.

Takie i podobne obrazy wypełniały moją głowę odkąd pamiętam, ale wszystko nasiliło się po śmierci matki, kiedy to zmuszona zostałam do zamieszkania ze znienawidzonym ojcem. Ponieważ naszych relacji nie sposób określić mianem choćby "znośnych" (za matką również nie przepadałam, ale ona przynajmniej mnie tolerowała, czego nie można powiedzieć o ojcu) każdą wolną chwilę spędzałam poza domem. Nigdy nie byłam towarzyską osobą, zawsze wolałam unikać zbędnych kontaktów z ludźmi, zamiast tego bacznie ich obserwowałam, dzięki czemu wiele się o nich nauczyłam. Na przykład tego jak obrzydliwie obłudni i fałszywi potrafią być. Za nic mają uczucia innych, przepełnieni są pychą i arogancją. Zupełnie tak samo jak ja. Różnie można mnie określać: bezduszna, dwulicowa, samolubna, aspołeczna. Ale jednej cechy nikt mi nie odmówi. To

DETERMINACJA.

Gdy coś postanowię, nie istnieje taka siła która byłaby w stanie mnie zatrzymać. Mogę upadać tysiące razy, zawsze się podniosę, dopóki nie osiągnę celu.

Nie udało mi się nawiązać przyjaźni, może dlatego, że wcale tego nie chciałam i nie potrzebowałam: jedynym do którego czułam jakiekolwiek przywiązanie był mój nóż kuchenny który nosiłam ze sobą przez prawie cały czas. Obecność ludzi niesłychanie mnie męczyła i denerwowała. Nie wiem co sądzono o mnie i prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy mnie to specjalnie nie interesowało.

Nie mając gdzie się podziać, wyruszałam na wycieczki do olbrzymiego lasu otulającego naszą wioskę. Panował tam pierwotny spokój. Niezliczone drzewa o rozłożystych gałęziach i okazałych koronach konkurowały ze sobą o każdy promień słońca, których poprzez liście docierało do ziemi niewiele. Jestem przekonana, że gdyby te drzewa były ludźmi to pozabijałyby się nawzajem. Uwielbiałam te spacery, z daleka od odgłosów rozmów i śmiechów, ze świadomością, że jestem sama w puszczy. Napawało mnie radością tropienie małych zwierząt i chwytanie ich, a następnie rozcinanie ich skóry, zadając długą i bolesną agonię. Ten widok umierających w męczarniach stworzeń działał na mnie w pewien sposób kojąco. Albo wyszukiwanie w gąszczu pająków czy innych owadów i powolne wyrywanie ich nóżek, jedna po drugiej, by w końcu rozdeptać malutkie kadłubki podeszwą buta.

Tego dnia ciężkie deszczowe chmury kłębiły się na popielatym niebie od rana, ale deszcz spadł dopiero po południu, kiedy to zmierzałam do domu wracając z kolejnej leśnej wyprawy. Mimo ulewy wcale nie spieszyłam się- wizja ponownych ciosów wymierzonych ogromną pięścią ojca przy akompaniamencie rozmaitych wyzwisk rzucanych pod moim adresem nie była zbyt zachęcająca. Poza tym, deszcz miał w sobie urok, któremu nie potrafiłam się oprzeć. Momentalnie mokre włosy zaczęły przyklejać się do mojej twarzy a przemoczona bluzka o zazwyczaj jasnozielonej barwie, przybrała zgniłozielony kolor. Spadające krople dudniły wokół w towarzystwie nieustannego szumu wody.

Wtedy spomiędzy drzew wyłoniły się pierwsze domostwa. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką lubiłam w mojej rodzinnej wsi były przepiękne, żółte kwiaty, zakwitające wczesną wiosną. Z czasem pojawiało się ich coraz więcej, aż budynki zdawały się tonąć w oceanie złota, co prezentowało się cudownie.

Wiele razy wyobrażałam sobie ogień pożerający te marne chaty, płomienie trawiące wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, rzucające ciepły, pomarańczowy blask na uciekających w popłochu, przerażonych mieszkańców. Zabawny widok: całe tłumy pędzące na oślep we wszystkich kierunkach wyglądały zupełnie jak zwierzęta. Niczym przepłoszone ptaki poderwane do lotu. Słyszałam pod czaszką ich zrozpaczone wycia, wołania o pomoc, nawoływanie najbliższych pośród ogólnego chaosu i widziałam siebie, przyglądającą się temu piekłu ze spokojem, dzierżącą w ręku płonącą pochodnię. Chciałabym by się to urzeczywistniło. By oni wszyscy zginęli najpaskudniejszą możliwą śmiercią. Miałam z nią styczność wystarczająco wiele razy, by móc stwierdzić, że pozbawiona jest wszelkiego dostojeństwa.

Przystanęłam. W jednej sekundzie spłynęła na mnie pewna myśl.

 **Pragnęzniszczyćtenbezwartościowyświat**

I zrobię wszystko, by zyskać moc, która mi to umożliwi.


End file.
